The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A user may input information, e.g., text, to a user device via an input device such as a keyboard. Many keyboards, however, are constrained to a single character set, e.g., a Latin-based character set. Further, due to size constraints, however, many user devices, e.g., mobile user devices, may include a partial QWERTY-based physical keyboard that are constrained to a single character set. Additionally or alternatively, user devices may include touch displays, e.g., capacitive sensing displays, which both display information to the user and receive input from the user. For example, these user devices may display a character layout to the user similar to the partial QWERTY-based keyboard. In many instances, the input devices, e.g., such as keyboards and displayed keyboards, may only support Latin-based characters.
As user devices are used throughout the world and by users who speak different languages, users may be unable to input text to the user device in a character set corresponding to their respective languages. In response, users have developed different techniques for transliterating words in their respective language to the Latin-based characters. Namely, a user can enter text in Latin-based characters to represent characters corresponding to the user's language, e.g., characters in a first character set map to characters in a second set. Over time these mappings have been adopted into different mapping standards. It should be appreciated, however, that different mapping standards that map characters in a first character set to characters in a second character may have variations and inconsistencies.